


Hung Out To Dry

by dirkygoodness



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Joseph is a sweetheart and tries, M/M, Not that it really helps that much though, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Sebastian is hungover, Sebastian is very guilty, but much too hungover to think about it, pre-game, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Seb,</p><p>I took the liberty of putting out a glass of water and some Aspirin for you, just in case you might need it.</p><p>Try not to drink too much over the weekend, please.  </p><p>Your Partner,<br/>Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Out To Dry

**Author's Note:**

> poor joseph he tries so hard  
> sebastian tries too
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It must be late, or he somehow remembered to shut the curtains before he fell asleep, because when Sebastian opens his eyes he isn't instantly shutting them against the sun coming in from the window. He does groan though, because his head is still killing him but at least he doesn't feel the urge to vomit.

He doesn't normally, not since last year at least, but it's still a relief to know he hadn't drank that much. He rolls over onto his left side, eying the clock beside his bed with effort. The letters are blurred so he rubs his eyes until that goes away.

It's ten fifteen, P.M, so he guesses he shut the curtains? He doesn't remember it though – actually doesn't remember most of last night after he left the bar, but Sebastian doesn't really feel worried.

It should freak him out at least a little, but it doesn't. He's gotten used to things like this – and that does freak him out a bit.

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair, and just then notices a glass of water, aspirin, and a letter beside the clock on his nightstand. Raising an eyebrow, the brunette man pushes himself up into a sitting position and snatches the letter off of the table.

 

_Dear Seb,_

_I took the liberty of putting out a glass of water and some Aspirin for you, just in case you might need it._

_Naturally, I closed the curtains in your room, but I didn't think it necessary in the rest of the house. If you're still asleep after nine in the morning, then I put the breakfast I bought you in the fridge._

_Be careful not to hurt yourself, in your state right now I'm not sure even you can maneuver around in your house. I'd have cleaned, but I've got some paperwork that still needs finishing._

_(And don't worry about getting to work, I have overtime. You won't be needed back until at least Monday.)_

_Try not to drink too much over the weekend, please._

_Your Partner,_

_Joseph._

 

Sebastian snorted, tossing the paper to the back of his nightstand. Of course it'd been Joseph who'd closed the curtains. And gotten him aspirin. And breakfast. He felt bad, that Joseph was having to help out with all of this stuff.

That he wasn't able to go a week without getting drunk at least once, and almost every time lately it was Joseph who'd had to drag him back to his apartment. It shouldn't of had to have been like this, and Sebastian was trying to stop he really was.

He let out a groan, rubbing his forehead as his headache suddenly got worse. First, he was going to take some medication, a long bath, and then maybe think about Joseph. He grabbed the bottle of aspirin and took out one, grabbed the glass of water, and downed it in one go.

Somewhere out side he could have sworn he heard a dog barking and a woman yelling. Sebastian fell backwards, closing his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

 


End file.
